Dear Raven
by ej8012
Summary: Beast Boy just played a prank made for Cyborg on someone else... Again. But this time its Raven. Raven is a hundred times worse as an enemy then Starfire. Can Beast Boy get back into Raven good books with a little help from The Beatles? Oneshot.


**Just a little oneshot I wanted to make to enter a songfic contest.**

**Anyway, Beast Boy just pulled a prank made for Cyborg, but, knowing Beast Boy, he hit Raven instead.**

**Beast Boy, urged by his friend (And his wish to stay alive till his next birthday) decides to make it up to Raven by playing some music, something he knows Raven likes.**

**Enjoy,**

**ej8012**

* * *

"Yo man, she's really upset, you should go talk to her." Cyborg said as Beast Boy marched into the main room, followed by the robot man. Beast Boy turned around and looked at Cy like he was crazy.

"Are you crazy? She'll probably end up killing me, and I am way to young to die!" BB shouted. Starfire flew over.

"What is wrong my friends?" She asked. BB shook his head at Cyborg, trying to tell him not to say, but the man did anyway.

"BB and I have been pulling pranks on each other, but Raven got caught in the cross fire of one of BB's." Starfire frowned as Robin ran into the room.

"Raven just pushed me into a wall after I asked her what's wrong," he said. He glared at BB. "I don't care what you say, you are making her feel better if it kills you!" The boy wonder marched out of the room, followed closely by Starfire. Cyborg looked at BB and shrugged aimlessly.

"Good luck Gar." He said, following the other two.

"Oh man," Beast Boy moaned to himself. "Why do I always get the dangerous tasks?" He asked, walking out of the room.

* * *

Raven sat in her room meditating. She was using all her willpower not to crush Titans Tower as it was, and she was sure that if she saw so much as a hair on Beast Boy's head she would flip out and crush him instead.

"Ah... Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos." She repeated herself every few second, hovering about her floor. Scented candles gave the room a nice smell.

_Dear Prudence, won't you come out to play  
Dear Prudence, greet the brand new day_

Raven twitched and opened an eye. If this was someones idea of a joke, she was not laughing.

"Very funny BB, try to lure me out of my room so you can drop another stink bomb on me. Again. Azarath. Mertion. Zinthos."

_The sun is up, the sky is blue  
It's beautiful and so are you  
Dear Prudence won't you come out to play  
_  
Raven closed her eyes and tried to go back to meditating. BUt a twidge of doubt clouded her mind, causing it so that she couldn't meditate, even though she wanted to badly.

"What if he really is sorry?" She said softly. The music continued.

_Dear Prudence open up your eyes  
Dear Prudence see the sunny skies_

Raven knew how the Beatles had wrote the song. Most of the details anyway. She could remember something about them being in India to meditate.. And how a girl named Prudence only meditated for a long time. Raven's face twitched into a smile. Did Beast Boy know that, or was he only hoping the song calmed her down because it worked for the situation?

_The wind is low the birds will sing  
That you are part of everything  
Dear Prudence won't you open up your eyes?  
_

Raven could hear someone tapping on her door lightly.

"Hey Rae... I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Raven didn't answer. Beast Boy continued. "I just wasn't thinking I guess. I thought you were Cyborg because I heard him coming down the corridor on the other side. I'm really sorry. Please come out of your room." Raven was silent for a few moments as the song continued to play softly outside her door.

_Look around round round  
Look around round round  
Oh look around_

Raven wondered how Beast Boy played the song. Did he steal Cyborg's CD player? Raven thought. She hadn't heard Cyborg yelling. Maybe Cyborg was in on it. Maybe everyone was in on it. Raven pulled her hood up and opened her eyes.

"Raven... I know you're mad. Just talk to me. Please." Beast Boy sounded like he was close to begging. Wow, Raven thought. Robin must really have him steamed if he's doing all this jsut to try to please me.

_Dear Prudence let me see you smile  
Dear Prudence like a little child  
The clouds will be a daisy chain  
So let me see you smile again  
Dear Prudence won't you let me see you smile?  
_

Raven smiled to herself and stood up, pulling her hood down. She stood in front of the door.

"Are you really that sorry?" She asked. Beast Boy didn't say anything for a while.

"Ok, it was a little funny seeing you run off and all, but I shouldn't have done it too you." Raven was silent for a little while. She opened the door enough so Beast Boy could see one eye.

"You're really sorry? You aren't going to throw another stink bomb on me if I come out?" Raven asked carefully. Beast Boy nodded, grinning.

_Dear Prudence, won't you come out to play  
Dear Prudence, greet the brand new day  
The sun is up, the sky is blue  
It's beautiful and so are you  
Dear Prudence won't you come out to play_

Raven smiled and opened up her door fully. She stepped outside and Beast Boy hugged her.

"Enough with the hugging," Raven said. BB nodded and ran off, waving his arm for Raven to join him. Raven smiled a little bigger and followed him. Maybe today wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

**Just for the record, I do NOT own the song. It is Dear Prudence by the Beatles (Obviously).**

**And the story Raven said about the insperation is true (I think).**

**I was listening to it on my dad's white album while thinking about a good song for a songfic. Hello obvious.**

**Anyway, reviews would be really nice, and enjoyed. I try to get back to everyone who reviews, so don't hesitate to review even if it is just a 'good job'.**

**ej8012**


End file.
